My beloved devil
by Draco Trainer
Summary: "Ella se convirtió en un simple recuerdo de mi adolescencia. al menos así era, hasta esa mañana." Hiccup, un joven profesor se sorprende al ver que una de sus alumnas es idéntica a su ex novia. ¿que sorpresa se llevara cuando sepa que son la misma? AU vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: El primer capítulo es algo corto, los demás serán más largos.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, lo que me causa una gran depresión.**

.

* * *

 **MY BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capitulo 1)**

 _oOoOo_

 _._

 _Yo amé a una mujer, la ame con la intensidad con la que se enamora un muchacho por primera vez._

 _Un día ella se fue, después de mucho tiempo me hice a la idea de que nunca la volvería a ver._

 _Ella se convirtió en un simple recuerdo de mi adolescencia._

 _Al menos así era, hasta esa mañana._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiccup caminaba por los pasillos de la institución, algunos estudiantes se le quedaban mirando, en su mayoría mujeres.

Él los ignoró a todos y llegó a su destino, el aula de artes.

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años estaba hablando con los adolescentes, cuando lo vio entrar le sonrió, después se dirigió al grupo de alumnos y lo presento.

"Muy bien chicos, él es el señor Hiccup Haddock y será temporalmente su profesor de artes hasta que la señorita keane se recupere" informó el hombre que Hiccup identificó como el director de la escuela.

Al igual que en los pasillos los chicos lo miraban.

El nuevo profesor se veía muy joven.

Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, brillantes ojos verdes, alto, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, vestido de manera informal, zapatos deportivos, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca con las mangas hasta el codo y un chaleco negro.

No debía ser mayor de veintisiete años.

Algunas chicas le sonrieron e incluso una le guiño el ojo.

Pero Hiccup no las veía, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la chica rubia junto a la ventana.

Esa que pareció sorprenderse al escuchar su nombre,

Esa que era exactamente igual a la mujer que no veía desde hace diez años.

Estaba sentada al igual que todos los estudiantes, era una alumna más.

" _No, no puede ser ella"_ Hiccup se repetía mentalmente.

Pero si no era ella,

¿Porque lo miraba como si lo hubiese reconocido?

" _¿Astrid...?"_

.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Por si queda alguna duda,**

 **Sí, es de vampiros.**

 **Hace tiempo quería escribir una historia… ya saben, con un Teacher bastante hot XD O de vampiros, Pero después pensé,** _ **¡a la mierda que lleve las dos cosas!**_

 **Y pues ya ven :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Sí, yo otra vez…**

 **Gracias por las personas que comentaron,**

 **mirai yami: si, hay que tener ambición XD**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: me alegra que te guste, si ya llevo cinco historias, el tiempo que estuve enferma sin hacer absolutamente nada lo pase molestando a mis hermanos y llenando mi cabeza loca de ideas para fics.**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein: usted ha tocado mi corazón :'v comentarios así hacen que una trabaje más rápido XD**

 **sin mas que decir,** **eh aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Siéntese, cállese y disfrute…**

 **Ok no.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, lo que considero injusto y horrible.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capítulo 2: pasado, parte 1)**

 **.**

oOoOo

.

.

 _Tenía dieciséis años_ cuando la vi por primera vez.

 _Lo primero que pensé fue "hermosa," porque ella realmente lo era, con su cabello dorado y esos grandes ojos azules._

 _Hermosa, era lo único que pensaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Berk, 11 años atrás…**

 **.**

Patrick, un chico rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su compañero de enfrente quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en su pupitre.

El chico castaño se despertó rápidamente preocupado de que la clase ya había iniciado y el profesor lo haya descubierto mientras dormía.

Hiccup levantó la cara y miro al frente.

Entonces la vio.

"Se llama Astrid, al parecer es nuestra nueva compañera, ¿linda no?" Patrick le susurro.

" _Linda no, hermosa"_ pensó Hiccup.

Y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Ella tomó asiento justo al lado de él, por lo que podía oler su perfume.

" _No la mires, no la mires, pensara que eres idiota, no la mires"_ se decía mentalmente.

" _Tal vez no lo note"_ le dio una rápida mirada pero ella lo vio.

" _Mierda"_ pensó al escucharla soltar una pequeña risa.

Su risa también era hermosa.

" _¿qué diablos me pasa?"_

 _Astrid,_ fue abordada por chicos y chicas en el receso, preguntándole cosas sobre su antigua ciudad, si ya había visitado tal lugar, para presentarse con ella o invitarla a alguna fiesta el viernes.

Hiccup no era uno de ellos, el prácticamente huyó en cuanto escuchó el timbre.

A la salida fue lo mismo, iba a irse con Patrick pero su amigo tenía reunión con el club al que se había unido, así que Hiccup se fue solo.

Su casa no estaba tan lejos de la escuela por lo que prefería caminar a tomar el autobús escolar.

No había pasado ni un minuto caminando cuando escucho pasos detrás de él, se giró pensando que tal vez Patrick intentaba alcanzarlo, pero no era él.

" _Oh dios…"_

Hiccup no se detuvo, en su lugar aceleró el paso, después de avanzar dos calles volvió a girarse.

Ella seguía caminando detrás de él.

" _¿me está siguiendo? ...no, ridículo"_

Hiccup siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, casi llegaba a su casa cuando…

"¡hey tú, espera!" escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

Él se detuvo rápidamente y se quedó plantado en su lugar.

Astrid apresuró el paso y llego junto a él.

"¿huías de mí?" preguntó la chica levantando una ceja.

"¿yo? ¿Huir? Ja ja no, no ¿porque? Eh… ¿me estabas siguiendo?" pregunto un muy confundido Hiccup.

"No sé, tal vez" contestó la chica.

"¿porque?"

"Planeó secuestrarte y utilizarte para mi ritual satánico" dijo con una cara demasiado seria.

"¿eehhh?" Hiccup parpadeo varias veces.

Astrid se rio "estoy bromeando" dijo, después señaló una casa "vivo ahí, al parecer seremos vecinos"

" _Oh dioses ¿esto significa que tengo buena o mala suerte?"_

Sus padres le habían dicho que tenían nuevos vecinos, ¿porque no le dijeron que la chica más linda del planeta era uno de ellos?

"Ah… este… ¡bienvenida al vecindario!"

"Gracias, soy Astrid" dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano.

"Lo sé… ¡quiero decir… soy Hiccup! Tonto ¿no?" dijo con una risa nerviosa, mientras estrechaba su mano.

"Creo que es lindo" dijo ella. Hiccup se sonrojo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"gr-gracias"

"Espero que podamos ser amigos, si vamos a ser vecinos y compañeros estaría bien, digo… ¿podemos?"

"¿lo dices en serio? Perdón, sí, claro, si quiero ser tu amigo" respondió Hiccup.

"bien, nos vemos luego"

"Nos vemos…"

Hiccup la vio caminar hacia su casa, después ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo.

"Oye, ¿podrías pasar mañana por mí para irnos juntos a la escuela?"

" _No es cierto"_

"Si, no hay problema" dijo el chico.

Astrid le sonrió y se fue a su casa, Hiccup a la suya.

Al llegar a casa Hiccup traía una sonrisa boba.

"Hola mama, hola papa" saludó alegremente "¡mama hoy luces maravillosa!" dijo el muchacho y después subió a su habitación.

"¿qué le pasa?" preguntó su padre extrañado por el comportamiento de su hijo.

"está enamorado" dijo su madre.

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy su madre" respondió la mujer con obviedad.

.

.

 **Un mes después…**

 **.**

Astrid estaba sentada en la cama del cuarto de Hiccup, mientras este leía un libro en una silla.

"Vamos Hiccup, solo un vistazo"

Hiccup suspiro.

"Ok, solo un vistazo" se levantó de su silla y busco su cuaderno de dibujo, entonces se lo pasó a Astrid.

"Vaya, son muy buenos, no entiendo porque no te gustan que los vean" decía mientras pasaba las páginas.

Hiccup solo se encogió de hombros.

"Deberías dedicarte a esto, son asombrosos"

"No creó, papa dice que el arte es una pérdida de tiempo y cree que debería estudiar algo como derecho o medicina"

"¿y tu madre?"

"Ella dice que papa a veces es idiota y que no le haga caso"

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella"

Los dos se empezaron a reír.

"Wow… Me encanta este" dijo Astros mientras miraba el dibujo de un dragón volando en el atardecer "¿cuál es tu favorito? Quiero saber cuál consideras tu obra maestra"

Hiccup vaciló un momento, después tomó asiento cerca de Astrid.

Muy cerca.

Pasó las páginas y las detuvo casi llegando al final.

"Esa" dijo en voz baja y desvío la mirada.

"so-soy yo… Hiccup…"

Hiccup la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Astrid, tu… tu…"

" _Tú me gustas, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad"_

"¿yo…"

"Nada, solo olvídalo" el chico castaño decidió mirar un punto en la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Tú también me gustas"

La voz de Astrid hizo que regresara la mirada otra vez a sus ojos azules.

"¿qué dij...

No termino la pregunta porque sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Astrid se separó de él, por primera vez veía a la chica siempre segura sonrojada.

"Wow… ¿eso, eso significa que ahora somos como novia y novio?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Si estás de acuerdo"

"Lo estoy"

"Entonces si"

Ella le sonrió e Hiccup quedó atrapado en esa sonrisa, se acercó más a ella y la beso.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta, la madre de Hiccup.

"Astrid tu madre llamó, quiere saber por qué tardas tanto" se escuchó la voz de la señora Haddock detrás de la puerta.

"Tengo que irme" dice Astrid sin despegar la frente de la de Hiccup.

"No quiero que te vayas"

"No quiero irme"

Se volvieron a besar.

"Ve, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres" dijo Hiccup.

Los dos se separaron y Astrid tomó su mochila.

"Nos vemos" dijo ella.

"Nos vemos" se despidió el.

Entonces Astrid se fue.

Hiccup se quedó solo en su habitación, después de dos minutos para procesar lo ocurrido se tiró en su cama. "¡Si!" grito.

"¡Gracias Odín, Alá, Jehová, Zeus o como sea que te llames!"

"¡graciaaaaasss!

Mientras tanto en la planta baja de la casa Haddock, donde se escuchaban los gritos de júbilo del adolescente…

"¿Ahora que le ocurre?" preguntó su padre.

"Él y Astrid ya son novios" dijo su esposa.

"¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Soy su madre" contestó ella, su esposo levantó una ceja "bueno, tal vez escuche un poco tras la puerta" admitió.

.

.

 **Un año después…**

 **.**

"Te amo" Astrid le susurro en el oído, después dejó un camino de besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, para después atrapar su boca.

Hiccup la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo.

Él estaba con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla y delineaba la curva de sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

Astrid enredaba sus dedos en el cabello castaño rojizo.

"Y usted señor, es bastante guapo"

"solo lo dices porque me amas" dijo él con una sonrisa.

"No, te amo porque eres guapo" ella se rio.

"Vaya, y yo creía que mi gran personalidad y carisma fueron los que te cautivaron" bromeo.

"Bueno, eso también"

Los dos se rieron.

"Te haría el amor aquí mismo si pudiera" le dijo él entre besos.

"tonto, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, si mi padre te encuentra seguro te mata y a mí me mandan a un convento" se volvieron a reír.

" _¿Astrid?"_

"Hablando del rey de Roma" dijo el castaño con fastidio al escuchar la voz de su suegro al otro lado de la puerta.

Astrid se levantó rápidamente y prácticamente hecho a patadas a Hiccup de su cama.

"¿me escondo o…

Astrid lo empujó hacia la ventana.

"Espera Astrid, es el segundo piso" le susurro angustiado el castaño.

Astrid miró hacia abajo

"Hay un arbusto estarás bien" dijo restándole importancia.

"¡¿qué?!" susurro-grito, pero antes de poder decir algo más, ya estaba entre hojas y ramas.

"Auch…" se quejó.

Astrid le abrió la puerta a su padre.

"¿con quién hablabas y porque tardaste tanto en atender?" preguntó el hombre.

"Con nadie, veía televisión y me quede dormida, lo siento" contestó la chica de la forma más natural que pudo.

"Bien, duerme temprano, a tu madre no le gusta que te desveles"

"Si, buenas noches Papá" se despidió la rubia.

"Buenas noches princesa"

Después de que su padre salió de la habitación, Astrid corrió hacia la ventana.

"¿Sigues ahí?" preguntó algo preocupada.

Una mano con el pulgar levantado salió de entre los arbustos.

.

.

 **Dos días después…**

 **.**

Hiccup Dormía tranquilamente cuando sintió un peso sobre su cama.

Se levantó rápidamente cuando vio la silueta de la rubia de rodillas ante el.

"¿Astrid, qué haces aquí?" pregunto extrañado, miro el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada.

"h-Hiccup…" la voz entrecortada de Astrid lo alarmó.

Gateo hasta quedar frente a ella, la noche era muy fría y ella sólo traía una blusa sin mangas. Ella estaba temblando.

"Astrid… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?" él la abrazo. "Por dios, estás helada"

"h-Hiccup..." ella se abrazó a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo, no me dejes"

"No, jamás lo haré" él la abrazó con más fuerza "¿qué pasó? Dime"

"Yo… No me dejes"

"No lo haré" el muchacho estaba realmente preocupado. No entendía qué estaba pasando y temía lo peor.

"Yo… Hice algo malo" Astrid confesó entre sollozos.

"¿que?" por alguna razón a él también le dieron ganas de llorar.

"Me odiaras si te lo digo"

"No lo haré, yo te amo Astrid, te amo, dime que paso"

"yo… mate a alguien" dijo en un hilo de voz.

Hiccup tardo para procesar lo que le había dicho.

Como hayan sido las cosas no podía ser culpa de Astrid, era imposible, tal vez tuvo un mal sueño.

"Duerme" él le dijo, entonces se recostó con ella sobre su pecho sin soltarla, ella temblaba en sus brazos "duerme, todo estará bien" le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Hiccup tengo miedo"

"Estarás bien" trato de calmarla.

"No… tengo miedo de lastimarte, no quiero hacerte daño…"

Hiccup se quedó callado, Astrid había quedado dormida después de unos minutos, al poco tiempo Hiccup también.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup despertó, no había señales de Astrid.

Después de pensar bien las cosas cayó en la cuenta de que aquello fue una pesadilla.

Era imposible que Astrid haya entrado a su cuarto de noche.

Nadie pudo abrirle la puerta, además su ventana estaba en el segundo piso, y a diferencia de la de ella era imposible entrar por ella, no había por donde escalar.

Si, había sido un sueño, una pesadilla.

.

.

* * *

 **Debo confesar que cuando escribía este capítulo, en la última parte fue como:**

 **"Awww… que lindo romance, sería una lástima que… alguien lo arruinara" si, casi suelto una risa macabra.**

 **.**

 **Sean amables y déjenle un review a esta pobre autora en necesidad.**

 **Sus comentarios ayudan a prevenir el cáncer de "no actualización"**

 **¡nos leemos después!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡¿Es un ave, es un avión?! ¡noooo! ¡es el tercer capítulo! XD**

 **.**

 **mirai yami, dlydragon, Fantasy Branca Snow, Diana67, Sally016 (muchas gracias por comentar)**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD siguen sin pertenecerme…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MY BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capítulo 3: pasado, parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

oOoOo

.

.

 _Ella cambió, empezó a alejarse de todos._

 _No iba a la escuela._

 _Se negaba a comer o salir de su habitación, no dejaba que un doctor la examinara._

 _No quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo o sus padres._

 _Yo sentía que la estaba perdiendo y me dolía que ni siquiera sabía porque._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Berck, 10 años atrás…**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así?

El joven de diecisiete años no alcanzaba a comprender el repentino cambio de actitud de su novia.

Simplemente no era normal.

Astrid, su Astrid, estaba pasando por un mal momento y no quería compartir lo que sentía ni con sus padres ni con él.

Lo que era frustrante al verla cada vez peor.

.

Todo empezó una mañana, era fin de semana y había quedado con Astrid el día anterior, para ir a la playa con algunos amigos.

El fue a recogerla a su casa temprano, el padre de ella le abrió la puerta, un hombre alto rubio y de intimidantes ojos grises, al menos así le parecía a él, pues el hombre no tenía muy buena cara cuando lo miraba, tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le agradaba.

Le dio los buenos días y este lo dejo pasar.

Era un día bonito, el aire fresco de la mañana resultaba agradable y había un ligero olor a café caliente, un día muy lindo que compensaba la extraña pesadilla que tuvo por la noche.

La madre de Astrid, una mujer muy guapa de ojos azules y cabello castaño, lo saludo y lo invitó a desayunar, pero él se negó amablemente.

Ella lo invitó a tomar asiento en la sala y así lo hizo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver a Astrid bajando las escaleras.

Él soltó una pequeña risa al notar que literalmente se le habían pegado las sábanas.

Venía envuelta en una cobija a paso apresurado, saludo a sus padres y a él rápidamente.

Entonces comenzó lo raro.

Ella comenzó a dar varias excusas sin sentido de porque no podía acompañarlo, y mientras hablaba de manera nerviosa y rápida (casi como el cuándo oculta algo.)

Y como llegó se fue a su habitación.

Definitivamente raro.

El y su madre fueron tras ella para recibir una explicación de su extraño comportamiento pero ella se negó a abrir la puerta argumentando que tuvo una mala noche y quería seguir durmiendo.

Bueno, Él era un poco raro y Astrid más por salir con él.

Al final Hiccup decidió no ir a ningún lado y regresó a su casa.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una situación cada vez más grave y desconcertante.

Ella se volvió más y más distante al grado de aislarse.

Faltaba a la escuela, dejó de sonreír, lloraba mucho, no comía bien y al final empezó a rehusarse a salir de su habitación.

Su padre trató de derribar la puerta en una ocasión y ella amenazó con saltar por la ventana si lo hacía.

"Astrid, princesa, abre la puerta por favor, si algo está mal déjanos ayudarte, por favor hija" le suplicaba su madre en una ocasión.

"¡nada está mal, solo quiero estar sola, no necesito ayuda, solo déjenme tranquila!" gritó, y después la escucharon llorar.

Hiccup quería romper esa maldita puerta y abrazarla, pero sabía que sería rechazado.

Todo estaba tan mal.

Astrid pasó a ser solo una sombra de ella misma y después ya ni siquiera eso.

Era alguien diferente.

.

Trastorno depresivo, fue lo que dijo el psicólogo que fue a verla días después. Sus padres estaban realmente preocupados y ya que ella no quería decir que estaba mal, tal vez un especialista podía obtener mejores resultados.

Hiccup no había podido verla en casi tres días, vivía frente a su casa, así que podía ir todos los días a visitarla pero ella se negaba a recibirlo, ni a sus padres.

Debía ser duro para ellos tenerla bajo el mismo techo y sentir que estaban tan lejos.

El terapeuta fue a verla, el hombre empezó a entablar una conversación con Astrid al otro lado de la puerta, de alguna forma la convenció de salir.

Tanto el muchacho como los adultos se sorprendieron al verla.

Su piel estaba tan pálida, ella siempre tuvo la piel clara, pero en ese momento se veía blanca como el papel, con ojeras, los labios agrietados, el cabello hecho un desastre, baja de peso y la mirada perdida.

Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía ansiosa.

Hiccup no dejaba de preguntarse qué le había pasado a la rubia de ojos bonitos y radiante sonrisa.

¿Dónde estaba su Astrid?

"Bien Astrid, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte, tu familia está preocupada por ti, necesitamos que tú nos digas qué es lo que está mal para ayudarte a resolverlo, ¿bien?" el terapeuta habló.

Astrid asintió lentamente, lágrimas hacían un recorrido desde sus ojos a sus mejillas y una se perdió en sus labios, Hiccup contó cinco.

Daba la impresión en que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

Tenía ganas de ir y abrazada.

Pero su madre se le adelantó, la reacción negativa de la chica ante tal acción alertó a los presentes.

"¡no me toques!"

Después de decir eso volvió a encerrarse y ya no hubo forma de hacerla salir otra vez.

Un caso de trastorno depresivo podría ser la causa de su comportamiento dijo el médico, pero tampoco quedaba descartado el estrés postraumático, claro que para confirmarlo necesitaba seguir tratando con ella.

Ahora solo quedaba la duda en el aire ¿que lo había provocado?

.

El joven se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo.

Divagaba entre sus recuerdos buscando algo que alertara el cambio de Astrid, pero no encontraba nada.

Entonces recordó la pesadilla que tuvo justo el día anterior a que ella empezara a actuar diferente.

Hiccup no creía en supersticiones, pero empezó a preguntarse si aquel sueño tan vívido, había sido una advertencia de que algo iba a pasar.

Negó con la cabeza.

" _Tonto, fue solo un sueño, no es real, lo que le pasa a Astrid lo es"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Su madre llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante"

La mujer entró y se sentó en la cama.

"¿cómo esta ella?" le preguntó.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza.

"Estará bien hijo, solo... hazle saber que estarás a su lado"

Lo intentaba, de verdad lo intentaba, pero ella parecía estar cada vez más lejos de él.

.

.

Hiccup fue a verla al día siguiente como siempre, antes de entrar miro la ventana de su cuarto y sonrió al recordar como Astrid lo lanzó a los arbustos para que su padre no los descubriera.

Recordó la primera vez que habían hecho el amor tres meses antes.

Sus dedos rozando su espalda desnuda, enterrar las manos en el cabello rubio, el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo… Y la textura de sus labios…

Extrañaba besarla, tocarla, sentir su olor, su piel…

Extrañaba todo de ella.

La ventana siempre estaba abierta para él, pero no ahora, tenía las cortinas cerradas.

El toco el timbre y la madre de Astrid le abrió, la mujer tenía una sonrisa radiante que Hiccup correspondió, algo bueno había pasado.

Lo invito a pasar y lo llevó a la cocina, el padre de Astrid bebía café mientras leía el periódico, también sonreía.

Y Astrid, ella estaba sentada comiendo lentamente un plato de sopa, ella levantó la vista y le sonrió.

Cuanta falta le hacía aquella sonrisa.

La vio casi embobado, para él una palabra que pudiera describirla siempre fue _hermosa_ , tanto por dentro como por fuera ella era maravillosa.

Pero hermosa empezaba a ser insuficiente.

La visión ante él era casi etérea. ella, usando un vestido de un azul que combinaba con sus ojos, que nunca se habían visto tan intensos bajo sus largas pestañas, los labios casi rojos se curvaban en una sonrisa, su piel brillante y clara y su cabello dorado suelto bajando por sus hombros desnudos.

¿Cómo podía verse tan magnífica en una situación tan común como el desayuno?

Poco le importó que su suegro estuviera presente, corrió hacia ella la abrazó y la beso.

"Me alegró tanto de que estés bien" le dijo Mientras aspiraba el aroma de su pelo.

"Te quiero" le dijo ella.

Saboreo esas dos palabras, tan simples, y con el poder de devolverle el alma.

Una tos fingida hizo que se separaran.

El padre de Astrid ya había visto demasiada miel entre su hija y el muchacho.

.

.

Hiccup le daba de comer a Astrid en la boca, haciendo imitaciones tontas de avión y tren que solo hacían reír a la chica.

Ella se negó a dar otro bocado pero aún le faltaba mucho para terminar.

"Vamos, solo uno más"

Astrid negó.

"no estarás bien si no comes, debes alimentarte" Hiccup le dijo.

Ante esas palabras la chica se tensó, lo miro, miro a sus padres, la sonrisa había desaparecido.

Lanzó lejos el plato de sopa haciendo que se rompiera.

Se levantó ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y corrió de vuelta a su habitación de donde no volvió a salir.

.

.

Hiccup volvió a su casa confundido, su madre y su padre hablaban en la cocina, al parecer la policía encontró otro cuerpo esa mañana.

Un hombre fue atacado por un animal, una situación poco común, pero no imposible en un lugar como Berck que está rodeado por bosques y reservas naturales.

Hiccup subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama con un pesado suspiro, tal vez no era depresión ni estrés postraumático lo que Astrid tenía, tal vez ella era bipolar.

Tenga lo que tenga, él no la abandonaría.

.

No tenía forma de saber que ella a él sí.

Al día siguiente fue a verla para encontrar a su madre llorando.

¿La razón?

Astrid desapareció y solo dejó una nota, diciendo que los amaba pero que nunca volvería.

Parecía una broma cruel, pero no.

Ella no volvió.

.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

.

Resulta sorprendente cómo una pequeña acción, un error, puede cambiar tu vida en un instante.

Pero la vida es así, tan impredecible y cada día nos sorprende con cosas buenas, y otras no tanto.

A veces estos cambios rayan en lo impensable, y también a veces, nos sorprende con lo que creíamos imposible.

Así es el caso de Astrid.

Su vida no era perfecta, pero le gustaba y no la cambiaría por nada.

Tenía una familia que amaba más que nada en el mundo, amigos, un novio al que quería con toda su alma, diecisiete años y la vida por delante.

¿qué podía salir mal?

Bueno, Astrid como todas las personas, guardaba secretos. Algunos insignificantes, otros vergonzosos, pero ninguno grave como para quitarle el sueño.

Bueno entre esos pequeños y vergonzosos secretos estaba el hecho de que a veces hablaba dormida, le preguntabas algo y decía la verdad sin reparos.

No le gustaban las tormentas, le daban miedo.

Jamás confesaría que su primer beso no fue con Hiccup, un niño la tomó desprevenida cuando tenía nueve años, ella le dio un puntapié y salió corriendo.

Cuando tenía trece no asistió al baile de la escuela porque le salió una espinilla en la punta de la nariz, pero les dijo a sus amigos que fue porque le parecía bobo y superficial.

Siempre le daban ganas de caminar tomada de la mano de Hiccup, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta que a veces le sudaban las manos.

Era sonámbula, no era muy común que caminara dormida pero cuando era niña se salió de su casa una noche, una vecina que sacaba a su perro la vio y afortunadamente evitó que fuera más lejos, desde entonces dormía con la puerta de su cuarto con llave para evitar accidentes como caerse por las escaleras.

¡Bingo!

Ustedes no lo saben, pero ha sido mencionada la razón que cambió la vida de esta joven.

A ella le resulta patético por lo que no le gusta hablar sobre ello.

Astrid, de diecisiete años era sonámbula y una noche no vio necesario, o simplemente olvidó poner llave a la puerta.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella que esa misma noche se levantaría dormida, saldría de su casa, y caminaría sola por las calles de Berck en la oscuridad?

¿Cómo iba a saber que unos ojos curiosos la observaban desde las sombras?

¿Como?

No, no había forma de saberlo.

Ahora ¿pueden imaginar por un segundo… el despertar y darte cuenta que no estás en casa, en tu cama, sino en una carretera, sola, en la noche fría y los pies descalzos entumidos?

La confusión le abre paso al temor.

Astrid trató de mantener la calma, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Sólo escuchaba su respiración irregular y el sonido del viento meciendo los árboles, hacía tanto frío y ella en pijama, con una blusa de tirantes que no le brindaba ningún calor.

El viento le erizaba la piel.

No llegó muy lejos, algo la derribó, y se posiciono sobre de ella, lo que fuera, ella no podía verlo, estaba oscuro y le daba la espalda.

Una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo que gritara y unos dientes perforaron su piel.

No podía moverse, y sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas.

Estaba asustada y confundida, sabía que iba morir.

Vio una luz, la de un auto que se aproximaba.

Lo que la atacó salto lejos de ella y se internó en el bosque.

El auto se detuvo y un hombre salió.

Astrid no sintió cuando la cargaron y la subieron en el asiento trasero, no escuchaba la voz del hombre diciéndole que estaría bien y que la llevaría a un hospital.

Ella ya no percibía nada.

.

.

Despertó y se sentó, aún seguía en el auto, ya no tenía frío pero sentía mucha sed.

"¿en qué me metí? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo explico una chica muerta en mi auto?" escucho la voz del conductor.

El hombre miró el espejo retrovisor y la vio sentada.

Grito, perdió el control y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Astrid estaba intacta, no le dolía nada, ni siquiera la mordida que había recibido anteriormente.

Pero el conductor tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y un hilito de sangre bajaba por su frente.

Los dos bajaron del auto, Astrid se sentía extraña, ansiosa y sedienta.

"Pensé que habías muerto niña"

"¿qué hacías sola?"

"¿quién te atacó?"

"Iremos al hospital y llamaremos a tus padres"

"Vaya susto que me diste, tuvimos suerte"

El hombre hablaba y hablaba, pero ella apenas escuchaba, su atención estaba en esa pequeña cascada de color carmesí que iba bajando lentamente por la cara de aquel extraño.

Y de repente, ya no era ella.

Un animal hambriento se apoderó de su cuerpo y derribo al sujeto, como lo hicieron con ella.

Clavo sus dientes afilados en su piel, como a ella.

Y bebió tanto como pudo de él, hasta que dejó de moverse.

El animal, el monstruo que tomó su lugar quedó satisfecho y volvió a su jaula, dejando a una Astrid consciente de sus acciones,

Mirando unos ojos sin vida.

Ella huyó.

Había matado a una persona que solo quería ayudarla, no era real, no podía ser real.

Estaba llegando a su casa más rápido de lo que pensó, pero un olor familiar captó su atención.

La ventana del cuarto de Hiccup está abierta, y casi podía jurar que lo escuchaba respirar y removerse en su cama.

No pensó, de alguna forma logró escalar la pared e ingresar a su cuarto, él dormía tranquilamente y ella se acercaba más y más.

El cuarto estaba oscura pero ella podía distinguir todo perfectamente.

Los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban claramente.

Él despertó y la vio de rodillas frente a él.

Ella recuperó la cordura al escucharlo decir su nombre, entonces sintió que algo se quebró dentro de ella.

Ella casi nunca lloraba, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas, él la abrazó y ella le dijo lo que sentía y lo que había hecho omitiendo los detalles.

El solo la abrazaba y le decía que todo estaría bien.

Se acostaron juntos, ella sobre su pecho y acariciando su cabello. Astrid no quería hablar así que fingió dormir y después sintió como la respiración de él se hacía más lenta y sus latidos se volvieron más calmados.

Hiccup estaba dormido, y ella se torturaba con su olor.

Se acercó más a él como si lo fuese a besar, pero su boca se desvió a su cuello, él dijo su nombre entre sueños y eso la devolvió a la realidad.

Tenía que irse de ahí, con suerte él pensaría que fue un sueño.

.

.

Volvió a su casa, pero no consiguió dormir, tenía que hacerlo para al despertar darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño.

.

El día llegó, y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana.

Astrid cerró las cortinas, la luz lastimaba sus ojos.

Le dolía la cabeza, había tanto ruido, pájaros, niños jugando en la calle, la cafetera de su madre, perros ladrando, la voz de Hiccup y la de sus padres…

Era tan abrumador.

Recordó que Hiccup iba llevarla a la playa, pero no tenía ganas.

"¡estúpida pesadilla! Dijo la chica, busco ropa en su armario y prosiguió a quitarse la pijama.

Unas manchas rojas captaron su atención.

" _¿y si no fue una pesadilla?"_ pensó.

No, no iría a ningún lado hasta saber qué había pasado con ella.

.

.

.

¡Era un desastre!

Astrid se aisló de todos para evitar lastimar a alguien, o peor.

Era un monstruo, no sentía frío ni calor, sus sentidos eran inhumanos, sentía dolor cuando se lastimaba pero las marcas desaparecen.

No le daba hambre ni sueño, pero si sentía sed, y no quería agua.

Sabía que estaba preocupando a todos, pero prefería eso a causar daño.

Un día vino un psicólogo a verla, ese día Astrid tuvo la esperanza de que lo que le pasaba no era real, que todo estaba en su mente.

Pero estaba tan sedienta y la jaula del monstruo que se encontraba dentro de ella se quería abrir, y más cuando su madre la abrazo.

.

.

Esa noche se miró al espejo, no era ella, un cadáver viviente fue lo que vio reflejado.

Tenía tanta sed al punto que ya no podía contenerse, y el olor de sus padres no ayudaba.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

No tenía que lastimar una persona, tal vez un animal bastaría.

No, no fue así, el zorro que atrapó no calmó ni un poco su sed, hasta sintió asco al beber de él.

Pero el hombre que había salido a correr a las cinco de la mañana por la zona boscosa de Berck si ayudo, ayudo mucho.

Astrid volvió a su casa antes de que el sol saliera, estaba perturbada por lo que había hecho.

Pero había entrado en un estado de negación como la vez anterior, se repetía que aquello no era real, aceptaría ver otra vez al psicólogo y la curaría de lo que sea que tuviera o que la encerraran en hospital psiquiátrico si era necesario.

Se miró al espejo y noto que el cadáver viviente había desaparecido, otra vez era ella.

Incluso se veía mejor que nunca, ella no era una diva pero tampoco era tonta, sabía que era bonita.

Y le encantaba cuando Hiccup se lo decía.

No iba a seguir encerrada, se sentía mejor y quería estar con su familia y con Hiccup, volver al colegio, y contestar las llamadas de sus amigas que decían preguntarse qué había pasado con ella.

Se puso un vestido azul, sabía que Hiccup iría a verla y quería verse bien, se soltó el cabello.

Tenía que borrar de su mente el recuerdo de la chica demacrada del día anterior.

.

.

Todo iba tan bien…

Pero solo se engañaba,

" _ **no estarás bien si no comes, debes alimentarte"**_

Eso salió de la boca de Hiccup, y resonó en su cabeza.

Como cuando tienes un buen sueño y te despiertan en la mejor parte.

Que siguió después no hace falta decirlo.

En su habitación con las cortinas cerradas escucho al otro lado de la calle a dos mujeres conversar sobre el hombre que encontraron muerto esa mañana, el pobre solo fue a hacer su rutina diaria y un animal lo atacó.

Astrid lloro, no podía seguir engañándose, no estaba loca ni se imaginaba nada

Ella era un peligro para todos, tenía que irse.

Antes de que la próxima persona a la que lastimara fuera uno de sus seres queridos.

Aceptó su condición, ya no era humana, era un monstruo, un vampiro.

.

.

.

* * *

 **cha-chaaaaaaannn**

 **Ya en el próximo capítulo regresaremos a la época actual y veremos qué pasa entre esos dos.**

 **Por cierto, ¿sabían que es un mito eso de que despertar a un sonámbulo es peligroso?**

 **Si ven a alguien caminando dormido no dude en despertarlo, pero con tacto que lo puede espantar. XD**

 **Yo soy sonámbula y una vez me salí de mi casa, vaya susto, pero a mí nadie me convirtió en vampiro (lástima).**

 **¿review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola...**

 **(no se que decir...)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **MI BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capítulo 4: malos pensamientos)**

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

" _Qué dilema…_

 _La lógica decía a gritos que no era ella, me exponía todas las razones por las que resultaba imposible, pero una parte de mi, más irracional, me obligaba a dudar de la razón"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

" _¿Astrid?"_

"Muy bien, los dejo para que conozca a los muchachos, señor Haddock" el director de la preparatoria hablo, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos y haciendo que desviara la mirada de los ojos azules.

Hiccup quedo solo con el grupo de adolescentes.

"Bien, como ya lo dijeron, mi nombre es Hiccup Haddock y seré su profesor temporalmente, ¿alguna duda?" habló sereno, evitó mirar a la rubia de la ventana.

El que tuviera un parecido con su ex no quería decir nada, ¿que lo miraba como si lo conociera? ¡tonterías! Simplemente ridículo. Estaba tan sorprendido por su apariencia que imaginaba cosas.

Una chica rubia levantó los mano.

Hiccup hizo una seña para que hablara.

"¿es casado?"

Hiccup trato de no reír.

"No"

"¿pero tiene novia?"

"me parece irrelevante para la clase ¿porque no me dicen sus nombres? así los ubico mejor, empecemos contigo" señaló a la chica que había preguntado por su estado civil.

"Ruffnut Thorston"

"¿tu?" señalo a un muchacho de cabello negro y cuerpo fornido.

"Snotlout Jorgeson"

Señaló a otro chico rubio y regordete.

"Fishlegs Ingerman"

Señalo a otro chico, muy parecido a la primera chica.

"Tuffnut Thorston"

" _gemelos"_ pensó.

Buscaba prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera la rubia de la ventana.

Al final casi todos los chicos se habían presentado.

Casi.

"tu nombre" le hablo a la rubia.

Ella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada

"¿cuál es tu nombre?" Hipo volvió a preguntar.

¿Porque tenia el mismo rostro?

Mirarla le causaba un malestar en la boca del estomago y sentía una punzada en el corazón.

Dolía mirarla, porque le recordaba cosas que hace mucho había enterrado.

Aun así mantenía la calma, después de todo era un hombre realista, y sabia que aquello, por muy fantástico que pareciera, solo era una coincidencia, rara pero no imposible.

"a-Astrid James" Escucho una voz sorprendentemente familiar.

" _¿me están jodiendo?_ "

"perdón, no escuche bien ¿podrías repetirlo?" pregunto el castaño.

La rubia se aclaro la garganta "Astrid James" repitió.

" _imposible"_

"¿eres algo de los Hofferson? Es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí de esa familia" Hiccup trato de sonar casual.

La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"oh bueno... ¡comencemos la clase!"

Se escucharon _aaaaaawww_ por parte del grupo.

"Profesor ¿puefo ir a casa? No me siento muy bien"

Otra vez esa voz.

Pero no era la voz de ella, ni ese su rostro, aunque se parecieran ¡no era ella! Porque era IM-PO-SI-BLE.

Era él quien veía cosas que no eran, trataba de engañarse así mismo.

Tal vez después de todo lo que había pasado ya estaba perdiendo la cordura.

"¿Que tiene señorita James"pregunto.

"Astrid es anémica, profesor" dijo el chico regordete llamado Fishlegs.

"¿necesita que la acompañe a la enfermería?" pregunto el castaño.

" _¡no! Deja que se vaya a su casa"_ Hiccup se reprendió mentalmente.

"no"

"esta bien, puede irse"

Ella tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Hiccup sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla marcharse, casi sentía la necesidad de ir tras ella y decirle que no lo deje otra vez.

Pero eso era ridículo, ella no era SU Astrid, y no se iba para siempre, mañana tendría que volver a verla.

Y ese pensamiento lo inquieto más de lo que desearía.

.

.

.

.

Una joven rubia caminaba a paso apresurado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y respirar era casi doloroso.

Se suponía que algo así nunca debía pasar, estuvo años y años haciéndose a la idea de que el día que abandonó su antigua vida fue para siempre.

Y ahora su pasado golpeaba la puerta acompañado de unos ojos verdes que jamás olvidaría.

¿ahora que hacia?

¿irse antes de que las cosas se compliquen?

¿quedarse y fingir que nada esta pasando?

¿decirle...

No, eso nunca.

Pero ahora su vida no era del todo suya, y la decisión no estaba en sus manos.

" _Hiccup..."_

Diez años, diez años sin verlo...

Parecían una eternidad.

El no había cambiado mucho,pero ahora era mas alto, sus facciones mas maduras, y sus ojos...

Ya no eran los ojos de un muchacho, tenia la mirada de un hombre.

En cambio ella seguía igual.

¿aun así la seguiría queriendo?

No, no debía pensar esas cosas.

Han pasado ya diez años de lo que hubo entre ellos, el pudo enamorarse de otra, pudo olvidarla, puede que tenga novia, esposa y hasta hijos, puede que ya tenga su propia familia...

No, el dijo que no era casado.

" _eso no prueba nada Astrid, ya no eres, ni puedes, ser parte de su vida"_

¿porque seguía queriéndolo? ¿porque seguía aferrándose a los recuerdos de un pasado que jamas volverá?

Todos los días pensaba en su familia, si sus padres la seguían buscando, si se habían resignado a que no volverá, si tuvieron otro hijo, o si seguían vivos.

Si Hiccup y ella pudieron ir juntos a la universidad, casarse, formar una familia...

Sufría, odiaba sufrir.

Ella le dijo que las emociones humanas pueden llegar a ser muy duraderas, aprender a controlarlas podía llevarle años, décadas, hasta siglos...

Astrid se detuvo frente a una casa un poco lujosa, no era muy grande, pero si elegante.

Saco sus llaves y abrió la reja, había un jardín muy bien cuidado con rosas de distintos colores.

Escucho que se acercaban a la puerta asi que no se molesto en abrirla.

Una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años casi choca con ella.

"¡oh, querida, disculpa no te vi!" dijo la mujer.

"descuide, no hay problema" contestó Astrid de forma educada.

"tu debes ser la sobrina de la Doctora James ¿cierto?" preguntó la mujer.

"asi es, ella es mi sobrina, su nombre es Astrid, va en preparatoria" Una mujer bastante atractiva se acerco a ellas "Astrid, linda, ella es la señora Haze"

"un placer señora Haze"

"por favor niña, solo llámame Martha" dijo la mujer "bueno, yo ya me iba, nos vemos después Dra James, fue un gusto conocerte Astrid" después de decir eso la mujer se fue.

La Dra J. entro a la casa seguida de Astrid, tomo asiento en un sofá y ojeo un libro.

Sabine James era una psicoterapeuta de mas de treinta años, aunque muchos al verla creerían que es mucho mas joven, claro que al mirar sus ojos, que mostraban experiencia y madurez se darían cuenta que es mayor de lo que aparenta.

Era alta, de cabello corto castaño oscuro y de ojos grices.

"¿que paso? Llegas demasiado temprano, tu respiración es pesada y tu ritmo cardíaco apresurado, además evitas verme a los ojos. Habla niña" dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

Astrid dudo en contestar, pero era obvio que ella se daría cuenta.

"vi a alguien que me conocía... ¡Sabine tenemos que irnos!" Astrid parecía desesperada.

La Dra J. Cerro su libro y miro a Astrid, casi parecía aburrida.

"¿Irnos? Ya te lo he dicho niña, no me muevo de un lugar hasta después de cierto tiempo, seria imprudente y complicado, no es sólo... Tomar las maletas y larganos ¿lo entiendes?"

"no podemos quedarnos..."

"podemos deshacernos de esa persona y listo" dijo la oji-gris con indiferencia.

"¡No!"

"dejame adivinar... " la mujer la miro directamente a los ojos "es alguien importante para ti... mm... ¿uno de tus padres...? No, no son tus padres ¿el chico, tu antiguo noviecito? Si? Eso es, te reencontraste con tu primer amor, eso debió ser tan emocionante para ti" Sabine sonrió cálidamente, pero Astrid sabia que era una sonrisa falsa.

"el es mi nuevo profesor"

Lo mejor era hablar, de todas formas ella se enteraría.

"¡Fascinante! No solo un romance prohibido entre un mortal y un vampiro, también entre profesor y alumna, ja! Resulta casi erotico ¿no lo crees?" La Dra J. Parecía divertida.

"no hay, ni habrá romance y lo sabes" Astrid se sintió dolida ante sus propias palabras.

"oh, querida, a mi edad casi todo me resulta aburrido, dejame disfrutar de las pocas cosas picantes de la vida" Sabine sonrió.

"¿que harás?" pregunto casi con temor.

"¿que haré yo? Tranquila querida, La que hará algo seras tu, ya sabes que a mi solo me gusta ser espectadora, te dejo para que despejes tu mente y te relajes, yo iré a almorzar con la esposa del jefe de bomberos, es una mujer agradable y su casa es preciosa. Nos vemos linda" la Dra J. Se fue tras decir eso, dejando a Astrid sola.

¿porque todo parecía un juego para ella?

Astrid no lo entendía.

Tenia casi ocho años viviendo con ella y aun no se acostumbraba.

Aunque debía admitir que le debía mucho.

Ella fue el primer vampiro que conoció y que se ofreció a ayudarle.

La conoció en New York dos años después de haber abandonado Berk.

Astrid vivía huyendo, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, había aprendido a sobrevivir alimentándose de la sangre de hombres que al ver a una chica sola en los barrios bajos de una ciudad se les hacia fácil aprovecharse de ella.

Sin saber que ese seria su fin.

El que sus víctimas fueran bastardos pervertidos le hacia más fácil las cosas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse como un monstruo.

Además su forma de matar no era nada discreta y después de cierto número de víctimas debía abandonar la ciudad antes de que la policía hicieran una conexión entre los crímenes y terminaran atrapándola.

Una noche después de dos semanas en N.Y. iba por su tercera víctima, en una ciudad tan grande era fácil, solo tenia que salir de noche y pasearse por una calle oscura, no faltaba mucho para sentir que la seguían.

El bastardo creía que el era el cazador cuando solo era una presa.

En algún momento era abordada y arrastrada a un callejón oscuro, ella fingía sorpresa, ella fingía miedo, y cuando estaba segura de que era el momento... Atacaba.

Ella se alimentaba después de dejarlo inconsciente y no paraba hasta que ya no escuchara ningún latido.

Esa noche estaba alimentándose cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella.

"Tus hábitos alimenticios son un desastre... ¿quieres que te atrapen?"

Astrid se giro rápidamente para ver a una mujer vestida como una "sexoservidora" común y corriente, una peluca azul, mucho maquillaje, tacones altos y mostrando demasiada piel con aquel vestido plateado.

Sus palabras y el no haberla detectado cuando se acercó la alertaron.

"¿cuantos años tienes?" le pregunto, Astrid estaba casi sorprendida con la indiferencia de su voz, como si la sangre en su boca y el hombre moribundo no existieran.

"...diecinueve" le contestó, sin bajar la guardia.

"¿hace cuanto que eres un vampiro?" le pregunto mientras se miraba las uñas.

"dos años"

Entonces la mujer mostró un leve gesto de sorpresa.

Y le sonrió casi de forma maternal.

"pero mira si aun eres una chiquilla, hace tiempo que no veo a un vampiro tan joven, eso explica tu inexperiencia, ¿quieres venir conmigo? "

Astrid no sabia que decir, era obvio que esa mujer era un vampiro, pero la situación y la repentina propuesta le era demasiado extraño.

La mujer se acercó, Astrid retrocedió, saco una pequeña navaja de su bolso y se la clavo al tipo en el cuello sin ninguna expresión.

"ya tomaste lo suficiente, si no lo matas rápido puede despertar como uno de nosotros, y no queremos eso ¿cierto?"

Astrid negó.

"¿cual es tu nombre?"

"Astrid"

"bien Astrid, puedes llamarme Sabine. disculpa mi atuendo, pero mis métodos para conseguir sangre son menos peligrosos que los tuyos querida, y no tengo que matar a nadie, lo que me ahorra un gran trabajo, no es tan diferente a lo que haces, mmm... ¿vienes o no?"

¿que podía perder si la acompañaba, en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que le explicara como lidiar con su condición y esa mujer era la única que podía hacerlo "

"perfecto, veras que nos vamos a llevar muy bien"

Y desde entonces ha estado con ella.

Sabine resulto ser una maestra del engaño y una gran "mentora."

No era una mala persona, bueno, ella ya no creía en el concepto de bien o mal, pero le resultaba estupido quebrantar las leyes, además no encontraba ninguna fascinación por el asesinato o la tortura.

Aun así parecía tener un deleite casi morboso por las emociones humanas.

"hace mucho que deje de sentir, así que me divierten los conflictos emocionales de los humanos, es casi adorable" solía decirle.

Decía que perder la humanidad era casi imposible, pero con el tiempo se aprenden a controlar los sentimientos hasta que estos dejan de interferir en tus decisiones y tu vida, al punto que parecen dejar de existir.

Pero convertirte en un robot sin emociones no era divertido, y la inmortalidad se volvía aburrida después de mucho tiempo.

También le dijo que hace mas de un siglo que el transformar gente en vampiro se volvió una practica poco común, la sobre población de inmortales no era algo bueno para ninguna especie.

Así que encontrarla a ella fue algo como encontrar una criatura que se creía extinta.

Si le preguntaran a Astrid como es su relación con Sabine, diría que se siente como un perrito que fue adoptado por una niña caprichosa que lo encontró en la calle.

Cada vez que Sabine llegaba a un lugar adoptaba una personalidad e identidad distinta, eso le resultaba divertido.

Ahora eran una Psicoterapeuta que acogió a la hija de su fallecido hermano después de que este muriera con su esposa en un accidente automovilístico.

Que gran mujer...

Pero a Astrid lo único que le preocupa en esos momentos es que hará respecto a Hiccup.

Sabine no quiere irse, así que tiene que encontrar otra solución.

¿pero cual?

Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, tal vez Hiccup no la descubra, Sabine no esta en lo absoluto preocupada, y ella suele ser cuidadosa en todos los sentidos para mantener su identidad a salvo.

Pero Astrid no sabe que creer, solo piensa que mañana el estará ahí, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente...

Una idea peligrosa paso por su cabeza.

¿y si lo recuperaba? Después de mucho tiempo y de todos los lugares en el mundo se volvieron a encontrar ¿no significaba eso algo?

"no Astrid, no, deja de pensar tonterias"

Pero la idea no se iba de su mente.

Era una idea ridícula y egoísta, pero demasiado tentadora.

¿podía recuperarlo?

 **.**

* * *

 **Ve por él tigresa :v**

 **ok no.**

 **¡hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiwis! (Seee... Suena medio tonto)**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no son mios, ¿porque? ¡porque la vida es cruel amigos! :'v**

.

* * *

.

 **MY BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capitulo 5, cosas complicadas)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

 **.**

Es una cosa tan curiosa la humanidad.

Un bendición y una desgracia el nacer dentro de esta especie,

"La dominante."

Pretensiosa, egoísta, absurda...

Sensible, altruista, amorosa...

Es como si un ángel y un demonio hubieran engendrado un hijo, dando como resultado al hombre.

Y hablando de demonios...

Ellos se pasean por las calles, mezclándose con la multitud, pueden ser tu vecino, un compañero del trabajo, un amigo cercano...

Pero estos demonios están lejos de servir al infierno, no le sirven a nadie.

Los humanos los llaman vampiros.

Viven por y para ellos, porque nada mas les importa,

El mundo cambia frente a sus ojos constantemente, gente nace, gente muere, alguien inventa algo, hace un descubrimiento, el mundo se fascina por un tiempo y después a nadie le interesa, surgen modas absurdas,

nuevas ideologías, guerras...

Ya no les importa.

Ven a los humanos de la misma manera que ellos ven a los niños en un parque de juegos.

Como criaturitas ignorantes de la verdad de la vida, con sus pequeños problemas que para ellos son tan grandes como para hacerlos llorar y aveces desear la muerte; entusiastas, fáciles de sorprender, aveces crueles sin razón.

Y piensan...

" _ahh... Que tiempos cuando yo era así "_

Pero estos demonios tienen suerte, aunque ya son adultos, aun mantienen la apariencia infantil y pueden mezclarse para jugar si así lo quieren.

Para ellos los humanos no solo son niños en un parque, también son un recurso vital, y por desgracia no es renovable.

¡dulce sangre humana!

Su sabor nunca les harta. Los humanos llegarían a quejarse en un momento por comer lo mismo durante mucho tiempo.

Pero no ellos, la sangre siempre es dulce, caliente, embriagante.

Ni mil años consumiéndola les aburre.

¿Porque dejan que su cena se siga creyendo el ser superior?

¿para que sacarlos de su error?

De esa manera pueden seguir viviendo tranquilamente de ellos,

El único problema es que cada vez es mas difícil el proceso de obtener una nueva identidad.

¡Estupido papeleo! Hasta los inmortales lo detestan.

No es que sea un problema en si, solo resulta tedioso.

Los inmortales no son tan diferentes a los humanos, después de todo un día lo fueron, solo mas fuertes y mas viejos.

Ellos ya no sufren por el ayer y no tratan de inmaginar el mañana; muerte, es algo en lo que ya no piensan.

No se ven así mismos como una sociedad.

No tienen muchas reglas, solo dos, mantener su naturaleza en secreto y no convertir a nadie mas.

Y ni siquiera las consideran reglas, sino consejos.

Convertir a otros es arriesgado, además la mentalidad del mundo ha ido cambiando tanto con el tiempo, y hubo algunos mas jóvenes que querían imponerse ante los humanos y dominar el mundo.

"ridiculos" pensaban sus mayores.

Tomaron el asunto en sus manos y ahi quedo todo.

No iban a arriesgarse a que surgieran mas osados que quisieran quebrantar el sistema.

Además convertir a otros era una tontería, un capricho momentáneo, no era la gran cosa si se dejaba de hacer.

Los vampiros jóvenes son impulsivos, conflictivos, emocionales, apasionados.

Un verdadero problema si no los controlan.

Pero hay que admitir que son una cosa bastante curiosa de ver, mas cuando tratan de aferrarse a su humanidad.

Tal vez por eso Sabine aun no ha matado a Astrid.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bien chicos, eso fue todo, pueden retirarse" Hiccup despidió al grupo de adolescentes.

Fue algo difícil evitar mirar al doppelganger (así es como empezó a llamar secretamente a la otra Astrid) volvía a verla y simplemente no podía creer que se pareciera tanto, hasta tenia el mismo nombre.

Pero a veces en la vida se presentan situaciones bastante raras que hay que aceptar y no mortificarse buscando una razón u origen que no es realmente importante.

Las coincidencias son un hecho, no vale la pena frustrase por situaciones así.

Además, ¿que iba hacer?

Hacercarse a la pobre chica y decirle "oye disculpa ¿eres de cadualidad la novia que perdí hace diez años? ¿no? Ah! Es porque eres diez años mas joven que ella, ¿pero estas segura que no eres tú? ...¿qué? ¿acoso? ¿llamar a la policia?"

Si... Y después venia la camisa de fuerza.

Lo mejor es no alterarse.

Y no pensar en la doppelganger... Que ahora... Esta parada frente a el...

¿cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?

"¿puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Haze?" preguntó el castaño levantando una ceja.

"ah... Solo quería preguntar... Si hay forma de que haga el proyecto de manera individual"

"es en parejas "

"de verdad me gustaría trabajar sola"la rubia contesta rápidamente.

"¿Tiene algún problema en trabajar con sus compañeros?"

"digamos que... no soy muy sociable."

Pues ahora que lo pensaba la chica era bastante introvertida, tal vez tímida, no hablaba con nadie.

Definitivamente tenía problemas para socializar con sus compañeros.

" _¿lo ves Hiccup? Ella no es tu Astrid."_ pensó el castaño. Su Astrid era completamente diferente, extrovertida, sociable, de carácter explosivo...

Si, físicamente eran parecidas, pero eran tan distintas en otros aspectos.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír.

La joven lo miro, y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Hiccup al ver esto borro la sonrisa de su cara.

Genial, ahora se sentía culpable por alegrarse de la situación de la chica frente a él.

"¿y bien, puedo hacerlo sola?"

"esta bien, si así lo quiere... Solo prometa hacerlo bien ¿ok?"

La rubia asintió.

"bien... Supongo que me voy, hasta mañana" se despidió la chica.

"hasta mañana" contestó Hiccup.

Mas tarde el castaño sube a su auto y se marcha a su apartamento.

Al llegar deja las llaves en la mesa y se deja caer en el sofá.

"estoy muerto..." dice Hiccup.

"vamos, solo son chicos, además solo es temporal " dice una voz en la cocina.

"los odio, hay dos gemelos que de verdad me causan jaqueca, debo evitar que hagan un desastre cada cinco minutos, después esta este otro chico, típico nendertal, y es tan engreído que no lo soporto... Quiero renunciar"

"cariño, solo han pasado dos días"

"tu no lo entiendes Heather, mi cabeza va explotar..."

" _además hay una copia de mi ex que me da escalofríos"_ lo ultimo solo lo pensó.

"¿y ninguna chica te esta acosando? Porque si yo hubiese tenido un profesor como tú en la preparatoria lo hubiera hecho" se río la morena mientras tomaba asiento junto al castaño.

"ni me lo recuerdes, hay una chica, Ruffnut, que me da miedo"

"ya, ya... Veras que mañana sera otro día, solo ten paciencia"

"para ti es fácil decirlo " dijo el castaño rodando los ojos.

En realidad solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un viejo amigo, quien sería el maestro sustituto en esa escuela, pero una pierna rota se lo impidió.

Ahora Hiccup esta de suplente del suplente.

Que gracioso...

En realidad trabaja como editor en una revista de arte moderno, y también era un artista independiente.

Se supone que estas serian sus vacaciones para concentrarse en su nueva pintura, para su desgracia entro en lo que se podría llamar "bloque artístico."

Un día Patrick le llamo y le contó que se había fracturado una pierna al caer por las escaleras, y no podría ir al trabajo.

Entonces Hiccup pensó que sería interesante dar clases de artes a adolescentes, mientras volvía la inspiración.

Si... Mala, mala ¡terrible idea!

¿como pudo olvidar lo complicado que es controlar a un montón de jóvenes hormonales?

"bien, descansa, yo me daré una ducha" hablo Heather y se retiro al cuarto de baño.

Heather era su novia.

Se podría decir que prácticamente viven juntos, ella tenia su departamento, pero aveces se quedaba días en el suyo, la conoció en el trabajo dos años atrás.

Heather es fotógrafa de moda, aunque ella siempre quiso dedicarse a fotografiar naturaleza salvaje y otras culturas.

Llevan saliendo mas de un año.

El teléfono sonó, Hiccup tuvo que levantarse a contestar.

"hola?"

«¡hermano! ¿se encuentra Heather? Le he estado marcando pero no contesta, es urgente»

"hola Dagur, en este momento ella no puede contestar, ademas perdio su telefono ¿pasa algo?"

«es de trabajo, le llamaron para decirle que ya todo esta listo, en menos de una semana se ira a Brasil, ¿genial no?»

"si... Es genial... "

«bien solo es eso, adiós

"adios..."

Hiccup colgó el telefono.

"¿quien era?" Heather estaba parada frente a el, secándose el cabello.

"tu hermano, llamo para decir que ya esta todo listo para tu viaje... ¿cuando pensabas decirmelo?"

"Hiccup..."

"¿porque me dijiste que lo habías rechazado? Te iras cuatro meses Heather, CUATRO meses"

"si lo había rechazado, pero después lo pensé y... Hiccup tu sabes que esto es lo que siempre quise. Además solo sera un tiempo... Te lo iba a decir pronto, solo no sabía como hacerlo... "

Hiccup se río con amargura.

"¿pronto? ¿cuando es pronto? ¿cuando ya tuvieras tus maletas listas? O mejor aun, cuando ya estuvieras arriba del avión ¿cuando es pronto Heather?"

"No actúes como si te estuviera terminando, solo me voy por un tiempo pero volveré, te lo iba decir ¿ok? ¿cual es tu problema? "

Hiccup se río en voz alta.

"¿cual es mi problema? ¿quieres saber cual es mi problema? ¡Mi maldito problema es que estoy harto de que la gente tome la decisión de largarse y no me lo diga, estoy harto de que me dejen esperando como un idiota, ese es mi maldito problema Heather!"

Heather se congelo en su lugar un momento, despues respiro profundo y se acerco a él para acariciarle el cabello.

"Hiccup... volvere."

Hiccup se aparto de ella y camino hacia la puerta.

"estoy cansado de pensar eso"

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas, todo era demasiado abrumador.

De verdad estaba harto de que lo dejaran.

Primero fue Astrid, después sus padres... Ahora Heather.

Astrid se fue, el la espero pensando que volvería y nunca lo hizo.

La odio durante un tiempo pero después pensó que tal vez había una razón para haber tomado esa decisión, nadie abandona todo un día solo porque si.

Con el tiempo lo supero y este donde este ella, solo espera que sea feliz.

Sus padres se fueron de viaje siete años atrás, celebrarían su aniversario.

Jamás volvieron, el avión desapareció en el mar.

Espero meses noticias de ellos, y nada. Ni siquiera sus cuerpos.

Era horrible pensar que al igual que él, había varias personas esperando saber que había pasado con sus seres queridos y que tuvieron que resignarse y darlos por muertos.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar.

.

Dejo de caminar y se quedo parado en su lugar.

"¿esta bien? " le pregunto la chica rubia que se le acercó.

¿que hacia la doppelganger ahí?

No era culpa de la chica, pero verla en ese momento dolía.

"¿esta bien?" repitió la muchacha.

Hiccup asintió y trato de sonreír, solo esperaba no haber llorado y que ella se diera cuenta.

¿porque de todas las personas tenia que toparse con ella en ese momento?

Lo que no se espero fue que la chica lo abrazara.

Bueno, eso es raro, es mas que raro.

Pero no pudo evitar corresponderle.

* * *

 **Soy cruel :v**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**han pasado 84 años...**

 **muy corto, lo se, pero algo es algo.**

* * *

 **MI BELOVED DEVIL**

 **(Capitulo 6)**

oOoOo

 _Y hasta el olor de su perfume parecía ser el mismo..._

 _imagine que ese abrazo significaba "estoy aquí, volví"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Astrid no podía negarlo, siguió a Hiccup, necesitaba saber que había sido de el, si estaba solo, si estaba con alguien, si aun la recordaba, si la odiaba por dejarlo, necesitaba saberlo.

Espero a que el subiera a su auto y después de eso solo tuvo que seguir su aroma, no fue difícil, lo vio entrar a un edificio que supuso era el lugar donde vivía y solo espero.

no sabia muy bien lo que esperaba pero solo se quedo ahí al otro lado de la calle, tratando de seguir los latidos del corazón de Hiccup y esperando escuchar algo mas, por desgracia después de un rato le fue imposible seguir escuchando, su oído no era tan fino como el de Sabine. Creyó que estaba siendo ridícula y que debía volver a casa, justo cuando estaba dando media vuelta para volver, sintió la presencia de Hiccup acercarse nuevamente y espero.

Lo vio salir del edificio, tenia una cara que podía destrozarte el alma de cualquiera, Hiccup parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Astrid no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a el.

"¿esta bien?" pregunto preocupada, no le gustaba verlo así, después de tantos años y el aun podía mover sus emociones.

Hiccup trato de sonreír pero ella pudo ver la amargura en su mirada.

Astrid no lo pensó, solo lo abrazo.

cuando las pocas neuronas racionales que le quedaban pudieron hacer contacto con su cerebro se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido y no queriendo quedar como una tonta aun mas grande se apresuro a buscar como arreglar la situación.

"lamento ser tan efusiva pero no se ve muy bien, mi tía dice que cuando una persona pasa por una mal momento lo que necesita es un abrazo ¿no esta enojado, verdad?"

Hiccup miro largo rato a la adolescente que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, su cerebro seguía algo confundido por la acción de la chica.

"no pasa nada" dijo por fin "¿tan mal me veo?"

Astrid se mordió el labio "poquito"

Hiccup sonrió levemente, "bueno, gracias" dijo con leve sarcasmo.

"¡no se enoje, por favor!"

"descuida,no estoy enojado, de hecho me ha hecho gracia" para demostrar que estaba siendo sincero sonrió y eso hizo que Astrid se sintiera aliviada, ella conocía muy bien al Hiccup de diecisiete años pero este Hiccup adulto podía ser muy diferente del que recordaba.

"ok... supongo que lo veré mañana..."hablo vacilante la rubia.

"supongo que si..."dijo el castaño.

hubo un incomodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer.

Astrid tosió.

"no es por ser curiosa pero... ¿quiere contarme lo que paso? digo, para que se sienta mejor." la rubia se moría por saber que atormentaba a su primer amor.

Hiccup sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"solo... cosas de adultos" el castaño miro a los lados, dio un aplauso y se froto las manos, "gracias por el apoyo señorita James, pero tengo que irme y no quiero seguir entreteniendo la"

"oh, esta bien, adiós..."

"adiós..."

Hiccup dio media vuelta, metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino en sentido contrario a donde se había quedado Astrid.

"cosas de adultos" repitió la rubia una vez sola con una voz bastante aguda. "cosas de adultos mi culo"

"soy dos meses mayor que tu, Haddock" La rubia dio media vuelta para irse de ahí cuando choco con una persona conocida.

"que adorables... el es muy guapo"dijo Sabine con una sonrisa.

"¿porque siempre me asustas así?"grito la rubia.

"es divertido" dijo la castaña.

"¿que diablos haces aquí?"

"cielos niña, ¿que una ya no puede caminar tranquilamente por la calle?"

Astrid no le creyó pero lo ultimo que quería era discutir con la vampiresa mayor.

"¿que harás con el? porque dudo que sigas mi consejo de matarlo"

aquello hacia que a la rubia se le revolviera el estomago. Matar a Hiccup no era algo que estuviera a discusión.

"no lo se" dijo por fin.

Sabine sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar "yo digo que lo seduzcas"

"no voy a hacer eso" dijo la rubia mientras la seguía, "ademas... ¿como podría hacer eso?" dijo mas vacilante.

"utilizando tus encantos, querida" dijo Sabine mientas apretaba sus mejillas. Astrid se la quito de encima y negó con la cabeza mientras veía a la castaña reír.

"no voy a hacerle eso a Hiccup, e incluso si lo hiciera, se daría cuenta que soy yo"

Sabine se rió mas fuerte.

"oh cariño, eres tan divertida, es obvio que el ya sabe que eres tu, solo no quiere aceptarlo, es tan tierno ver como te complicas las cosas"

"¿y que quieres que haga, que vaya con y le diga: oye soy tu novia de hace diez años solo que ahora soy un vampiro?"

"no es mala idea"

"tu estas loca"

"solo soy una mujer realista Astrid, la eternidad no es tan divertida si no pasan cosas interesantes y esto, corazón, es muy interesante"

Astrid no quería admitirlo pero una parte de ella se pregunto si debía seguir el consejo de Sabine, pero ella sabia muy que sin importar cuanto la había ayudado la castaña a lo largo de los años solo lo hacia como entretenimiento y una vez que se aburría de algo no dudaba en deshacerse de el, y definitivamente no iba a meter a Hiccup en un juego macabro.

Pero Astrid no tenia forma de saber que el juego ya había comenzado y sin que ella lo quisiera Hiccup ya se había metido solo desde que la vio.

* * *

 **Hola, solo quiero anunciar que esta historia no esta muerta, bueno, yo ya la había dado por muerta pero decidí traerla de la tumba.**

 **Eh pasado por muchas cosas difíciles en todo este tiempo y escribir fanfics era lo ultimo en lo que podía pensar, afortunadamente ya estoy retomando el control de mi vida y pues también viejos pasatiempos.**

 **Estoy en tratamiento psiquiátrico porque al parecer tengo unos tornillos sueltos y ha sido muy difícil para mi el llevar una vida normal como antes pero poco a poco ahí voy.**

 **el próximo capitulo lo subiré la semana siguiente. sin mas que decir, se despide la señorita esquizofrenia.**

 **¡oigan, mi sentido del humor nunca se ira! :V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, nuevo capitulo .**

 **gracias a Valka 316, chimuelo1315, mirai yami, shila-li, Janeth Valkiria, Mokeyd95 y lector anónimo por sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **8 años atrás...**

"mira niña, así es mas fácil" decía Sabine mientras clavaba la jeringa en el ombligo de un tipo inconsciente. "yo se la clavo aquí porque es mas difícil que deje una evidencia"

era la primera vez que le mostraba a Astrid uno de sus métodos para conseguir sangre.

la cosa era sencilla, salia vestida como una prostituta, algún pobre diablo pedía sus servicios, la mayor parte del tiempo eran hombres tomados así que era fácil manipular su bebida para sedarlos y así obtener la sangre y el dinero sin tener que hacer nada.

Las cantidades de sangre que se conseguía no era mucha pero si la suficiente para mantenerse fuertes.

A Astrid no le agradaba tener que vestirse como una cualquiera pero eso era mejor a su antiguo método que causaba un gran desastre y dejaba un rastro de cadáveres.

durante los primeros meses Sabine se encargaba de llevarle sangre a la joven pero llego un momento en que debía hacerlo por si misma.

"¿que pasa cuando despierten?" pregunto la rubia.

"creerán que tuvieron una gran noche" dijo la otra con una sonrisa.

Sabine la había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba, le dio refugio, alimento y compañía cuando mas sola se sentía, sin embargo, había una espinita en el pecho de Astrid que le decía que no debía confiar ciegamente en ella.

Astrid le había contado todo acerca de su vida pero Sabine apenas y hablaba de su pasado y cuando lo hacia siempre cambiaba la historia.

algunas veces le decía que había sido una madre de familia antes de ser convertida, otras que estaba comprometida con un dulce muchacho, otras veces decía que no tenia mas de cien años y otras hablaba de la fundación de Berk como si ella estuvo ahí. La mujer era un enigma.

El poco tiempo que Astrid la trato pudo comprobar que no era de fiar, la castaña cambiaba de vida como quien cambia de ropa, Astrid no podía seguir el ritmo a todas las interpretaciones que decidía hacer.

En los ocho años que habían estado juntas Sabine se había hecho pasar por su hermana, su prima, su tía, incluso en una ocasión logro convencer a todo el mundo de que era su madre pese a la juventud que aparentaba y el poco parecido que había entre ambas. Había trabajado como prostituta, doctora, profesora, y abogada. Astrid sabia que no estaba ni cerca de conocer todas las facetas de la mujer. Y era la curiosidad y la fascinación morbosa que tenia Sabine por la vida humana lo que mas inquietaba a la rubia.

Aunque Astrid no confiara en Sabine sabia que ya estaba atada a ella, y que el lazo que mantenían desaparecería hasta que la castaña se aburriera de ella.

Sin importar como estaban las cosas, Astrid debía admitir que había aprendido muchas cosas de Sabine, a controlar la sed, a soportar la luz del Sol, a usar sus habilidades sobrehumanas y sobre todo, creía estar segura de haber aprendido a dejar su pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo.

pero su pasado había regresado con el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes.

 **actualidad...**

"¿solo te dijo que se iría? ¿así, de la nada? pregunto Patrick mientras bebía un trago de cerveza, el pobre había tenido un accidente automovilístico, se había roto una pierna y estaba en silla de ruedas, se alegro cuando su amigo Hiccup dijo que iría a visitarlo pero no esperaba las noticias del castaño.

Hiccup rió amargamente.

"ni siquiera eso, si no hubiese sido por la llamada de Dagur yo ni enterado"

"hombre hermano, lo siento, creí que la cosa iba en serio con ustedes dos"

Hiccup se revolvió el cabello.

"no se si era en serio, pero parecía que todo estaba bien, supongo que tenemos que hablar de la situación pero no estoy de animo para hacerlo ahora, sigo muy enojado con ella, no quiero volver al departamento y que ella siga ahí, te agradezco que me dejes quedarme aquí por hoy"

"ni lo digas, Verónica y yo te recibimos con gusto"

Esa noche Hiccup la paso en la casa de Patrick y su esposa, tenia que calmarse y aclarar su mente para hablar con Heather, sin embargo los problemas con su novia no era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza, el recuerdo del abrazo que recibió de la señorita doppelganger lo tenia desconcertado, simplemente no podía dejar de recordarlo.

la idea de que esa Astrid y su Astrid fueran la misma persona era ridícula, descabellada, pero le era inevitable dejar de compararlas y resaltar el parecido entre ellas.

La coincidencia era demasiado grande para pasarla por alto.

.

.

Astrid seguía a Sabine por un oscuro pasillo, entraron a una habitación donde dos hombres las esperaban.

"Mis clientas favoritas y las mas hermosas ¿como están?"dijo un hombre delgado cuando las vio entrar.

"basta de adulaciones Johann ¿tienes mi pedido?" hablo Sabine mientras le hacia señas a Astrid para que sacara el dinero del bolso.

"¿como siempre mademoiselle" dijo Johann y el otro tipo de la habitación saco una especie de hielera, en su interior había varias bolsas de sangre.

Astrid le entrego el dinero a Johann quien después de contarlo dedico una amplia sonrisa a ambas mujeres.

"como siempre es un enorme placer hacer negocios con tan distinguidas damas" dijo para después salir seguido del otro hombre.

"¿de donde la saca?"pregunto Astrid una vez solas.

"eso no es algo que debería importarte, ahora sube eso al auto y vayámonos de este lugar tan desagradable"

"Sabine, volviendo a mi situación... ¿de verdad no crees que seria mejor marcharnos?"

"nop"

"¿no te preocupa que Hiccup me descubra?"

"nop"

"al menos vas a ayudarme?"Astrid empezaba a desesperarse.

"nop, estas por tu cuenta, yo ya te di opciones" respondió la castaña mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿matarlo o decirle la verdad? ¿esas son tus opciones?"

"sip"

"eres increíble"dijo la rubia ya fastidiada.

"lo se"

Astrid decidió no continuar con una conversación que no la llevaba a nada, en su situación con Hiccup estaba por su cuenta y tenia que encontrar una solución para su problema, lo pensó muy bien y creyó que lo mejor era cambiarse de escuela o dejarla por fin, se la comunico a Sabine pero la respuesta fue un rotundo NO.

"¿de verdad no crees que eso seria aun mas sospechoso?" comento Sabine.

"¡es que no se que mas hacer!"

Dejo la conversación cuando vio que Sabine se estaba riendo.

Mañana volvería a encontrarse con Hiccup y no sabia como actuar ante el.

.

.

Era un miércoles cualquiera pero para cierta rubia inmortal era uno de los días mas estresante de su vida, no ayudaba que Snotlout la estuviera molestando otra vez pidiéndole una cita.

"¡vamos nena, sera divertido!"

"de verdad no sabes cuando rendirte... ya te dije que no" Astrid ya estaba fastidiada, normalmente sus compañeros la evitaban, creían que era de esas chicas que se creía superior a todos y que no quería socializar con gente inferior así que no perdían el tiempo molestándola. Snotlout era el único con la cabeza tan llena de si mismo como para notar cuando alguien no quería su compañía.

El chico iba a volver a insistir cuando la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando al nuevo profesor.

"Bien chicos, comencemos con esto" dijo el castaño dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.

"¿quien me puede hablar de lo que vimos la clase pasada?" Hiccup estaba aparentemente bien pero Astrid podía notar que no era así, para iniciar tenia la misma ropa del día anterior y se podía apreciar unas leves ojeras.

Astrid se moría por saber que pasaba con el castaño.

Había un fuerte temor de que este ya la hubiera descubierto.

Hubo un momento en que la mirada de ambos se encontraron pero los dos la desviaron.

La clase transcurrió mas o menos normal, Hiccup en su papel de profesor y ella en el de estudiante, había una gran barrera entre ambos que Astrid quería romper aunque sabia que no seria correcto.

Cuando el timbre sonó y los estudiantes se disponían a ir a la clase siguiente, Astrid se sentía aliviada de escapar con éxito de la situación, al menos eso creyó.

"señorita James ¿podemos hablar?"

* * *

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
